Salutem Ludum
by IronNight
Summary: Le sang ne fait pas de tâche sur le noir. De plus, toi-même tu ne te soucis plus du bien ou du mal. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas d'accord avec la vision manichéenne qui anime certains hommes. C'est simplement qu'après l'enfer, tu survis pour toi, quitte à t'enfoncer toujours plus dans les limbes de la damnation.
1. Prologue

Bon, et bien ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le Fandom SNK. Pourtant, j'y traîne régulièrement. Mais comme d'habitude, j'hésite plusieurs mois avant de concrétiser la moindre de mes idées.

Bref, cette fanfiction contient un **OC** qui est un homme (enfin c'est compliqué vous verrez bien) et **qui va se taper un autre homme**. Il s'agît donc ici de **yaoi** , aussi je prierais les personnes que ça rebute de ne pas se plonger dans cette histoire. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'on ne croise pas tant que ça d'OC masculin, pourquoi ? J'ai bien ma petite idée la dessus mais pas de polémique :ahem: !

Sinon que dire ? Je n'ai pas spécialement de rythme de parution, l'inspiration ça va, ça vient.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira et ... je vous love ? Coeur sur vous !

Ah oui, si vous remarquez des fautes qui nuisent à la lecture, dîtes-le moi. N'ayant pas de béta j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible. Cependant, il en reste toujours et nous ne sommes point infaillibles mes enfants !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE : LE SENS-TU EN TOI ?**

Quand le manoir de son maître, le Comte Orlock, était enfin plongé dans la plus profonde des obscurités, Icare sortait de son lit et s'asseyait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux gris brillaient parfois, quand les nuages daignaient laisser la lune apparaître.

 _Le sens-tu en toi ?_

Relevant la manche de sa chemise de nuit, le garçon passait distraitement la pulpe de ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui zébraient sa peau blanchâtre. Les yeux gris et ternes d'Icare ne laissaient rien transparaître, pas la moindre émotion ne fuitait de ces iris inexpressives.

 _C'est un don._

Quand le manoir de son maître, le Comte Orlock, était submergé par l'assourdissant silence de la nuit, Icare devenait un autre. Mais, peut-être qu'avec le temps Phantom s'était réellement rattaché à son être. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus exister autrement qu'à travers lui, à travers ses actes et ses missions.

 _Celui de tuer._

Icare s'élançait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, prêt à servir les intérêts de son maître. De toute façon, le sang ne fait pas de tâche sur le noir. De toute façon, ici bas on se fiche depuis longtemps de ce qui est bien ou mal. Alors les cheveux d'argent d'Icare fouettent son visage tandis qu'il se presse dans les rues de Stohess, imperturbable malgré le vent classé qui hurle dans ses oreilles.

 _Ils le méritent._

Quand le Phantom aperçoit enfin la demeure de sa victime, toute lumière éteinte, le destin de cette dernière est scellé. Pathétique bourgeois grassouillet qui se vautre dans le luxe et la débauche, prend garde à toi, la dernière ombre plane déjà au dessus de ta tête. Voilà que l'assassin a passé ta porte, près à venir te cueillir dans ton lit. Alors, il se penche aux dessus de toi et murmure à ton oreille.

« - Belle nuit pour mourir, Monsieur Rommel. »

Tel est le signal, d'un ample mouvement du poignet, il fait taire le cri de terreur naissant, la pointe de son poignard affûté se reflétant dans ses prunelles. La lame continu sa douce balade sur le corps du vieil homme, laissant dans son sillage des arabesques écarlates. Les artistiques dessins défiguraient le visage de la victime. Le maître avait souhaité une dimension artistique au départ prématuré de son camarade. L'acte en lui-même n'était rien, la partie complexe résidait dans la… mise en valeur du macchabée.

 _Le sens-tu en toi ?_

Quand la besogne est terminée, le Phantom disparaît dans la nuit plus impénétrable que jamais. Car au fond, le sang ne fait pas de tâche sur le noir.

 _La réponse est **oui**. _


	2. Chapitre I

Voilà donc le premier chapitre !

J'ai mis du temps à le poster mais bon... avec les cours j'étais pas mal prise.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il soit un peu court. De toute façon mes chapitres ne sont jamais bien longs...

Bref, des cœurs sur vous quand même !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I: SELON NOTRE PLAN**

Dans les nouvelles du matin, en grosses lettres, on contait la découverte du corps mutilé d'un important personnage. On supputait sur le mobile, sur l'identité de l'assassin.

\- " _Qui peut donc bien se cacher derrière ce crime s'apparentant à un odieux règlement de compte ?"_ Déclamait en riant le commanditaire de l'assassinat.

Assit dans son gigantesque fauteuil de cuir ciré, le Comte Orlock envoya valser le journal dans l'âtre de la cheminé finement ouvragée de son bureau. Un air condescendant occupait en permanence son visage, reflétant à la perfection le seul sentiment ne l'ayant sans doute jamais habité. Tout observateur se ferait la réflexion que cet homme foncièrement mauvais était proportionné d'une très étrange façon. De petite taille, son embonpoint était surprenant, le faisant ressembler à une petite boule de graisse capable de se déplacer. Ses jambes semblaient parfois peiner à le soutenir, il s'agrippait alors au rebord de son bureau avec ses doigts dodus et allait s'asseoir sur la première chaise à sa portée. Sous ses longs cheveux noirs, ses petits yeux de fouine, encrés au centre de son visage rougeoyant sondaient aussi profondément que possible son entourage, en quête du moindre signe de mensonge. Il avait toujours détester ça. Sombre ironie.

- _Nous voyons les qualités littéraires des reporters de ce torchon s'amoindrir avec le temps. N'es-tu pas de mon avis Icare ?_

\- _Assurément, Monsieur,_ se contenta de répondre le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, adossé contre l'une des immenses fenêtres.

Un rire gras emplit la pièce pendant quelques instants.

\- _Voyons, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi. Nous avons déjà discuté de ce sujet, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que mon petit protégé se devait d'être plus proche de moi. T'en souviens-tu ? Comme si j'étais, je ne sais pas… un oncle ! Voilà le mot !_ S'exclama Orlock avec une joie aussi fausse qu'exagérée.

Icare acquiesça sans un mot. La perspective de définir comme « oncle » un homme aussi perfide ne le mettait pas en joie. Riche, Oisif et Malintentionné. Voilà ce qu'était cet homme aussi laid à l'intérieur qu'il l'était de par son apparence. Seulement, Icare s'en fichait. Avec le temps il ne réfléchissait plus, il se contentait d'agir, loin des sombres états d'âmes qui auraient dû naître dans son cœur tombant en décrépitude.

Laissant le silence s'imposer dans la pièce, les deux hommes se fixaient, leurs regards perçants dénués de toute émotion qui s'accrochent et se jugent.

\- _T'ai-je déjà parlé de M. Smith, Icare ?_ Questionna le Comte en arquant un sourcil.

\- _C'est possible_ , répondit l'assassin, détournant indifféremment les yeux vers les jardins de la propriété.

La plupart des plantes étaient mortes à cause du froid qui s'était abattu sur la région ces derniers temps. L'eau de l'imposante fontaine avait gelé, les poissons étaient sans doute morts.

\- _C'est même plus que sûr_ , s'empressa d'ajouter Orlock. _Demain soir, les bienfaiteurs du bataillon d'exploration organisent un gala qui aura pour but de pousser de riches héritiers à financer les expéditions extra-muros. Nous y serons, nous aussi. Une connaissance m'a gracieusement fait parvenir un invitation. On m'a par ailleurs certifié que les organisateurs seraient ravis de nous compter parmi leurs invités de marque, moi, ainsi que ma jeune et douce nièce._

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris reporta son regard vide sur son maître rougeaud, qui de son côté lui adressait un sourire entendu ne trouvant pas d'écho.

\- _Y trouvez-vous un quelconque bénéfice ?_ Demanda Icare, sceptique. _Je ne vois pas en quoi un investissement dans un tel secteur vous serait utile, de plus, cela pourrait engendrer une perte d'argent conséquente au vue des derniers compte rendus disponibles traitant des résultats des expéditions du bataillon d'exploration. Si on ajoute à cela le fait que leur cote de popularité au près d'une majeure partie de la population est en constante baisse, on peut en déduire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un investissement intelligent. Du moins... si l'investissement en question n'a pas un but spéculatif._

Un rire gras lui répondit dans un premier temps, faisant se froncer les sourcils de l'assassin.

\- _On ne te la fait pas à toi dis-moi ? Tu es intelligent Icare, plus que tu ne le laisses paraître à jouer le pantin_ , continua de s'esclaffer Orlock. Il reprit, une fois son souffle retrouvé. _En effet, à l'heure actuelle un simple investissement ne serait pas rentable. Nous n'y trouverions aucun intérêt, tant politique qu'économique. Seulement le but de notre habile manœuvre n'est pas là. Les fonds injectés dans ce corps de l'armée sont les moins surveillés, par extensions ils sont donc aussi les plus simples à détourner._ L'homme déverrouilla l'un de ses tiroirs et en sorti un document à la calligraphie soignée. Après quoi, il le tendit à l'assassin, avant de se rasseoir plus profondément dans son fauteuil. _Voici la liste exacte des invités, les noms sont classés dans divers tableaux. Le premier regroupe les personnes avec qui nous nous devons de faire affaire demain soir, ils pourront s'avérer utiles à nos futures manœuvres. Dans le second tableau, j'ai dressé la liste de ceux que nous devons a tout prix tenir à l'écart, entendu ?_

Le plus jeune acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu du Comte. Sur le document en question, des patronymes ainsi que divers informations d'une grande précision se bousculaient. Icare ne put empêcher la question qui brûlait ses lèvres de les franchir.

\- _Réservez-vous un sort particulier à Smith ? Son nom est le seul occupant le troisième tableau._

\- _Tu t'en occuperas personnellement, en suivant mes directives, cela va de soi_ , éluda Orlock. _Tu peux disposer._

Obéissant à l'ordre sous-jacent, l'assassin quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus, reposant au passage le document sur le bureau en bois massif.

Le Comte se leva de son fauteuil de cuir au prix d'un effort considérable. Il prit le temps de se stabiliser sur sur jambes qui le portaient avec difficulté et se dirigea vers l'une des immenses fenêtre de son bureau. S'appuyant sur le rebord de cette dernière il fixa un instant le mur Sina qu'il voyait depuis sa propriété, un sourire malsain s'installa sur ses lèvres avant qu'une quinte de toux ne s'empare de lui. Une fois calmé, le noble reporta son attention sur le grand escalier de la maison en contrebas, où son jeune "protégé" s'était installé pour aiguiser ce qui semblait être un couteau. L'observant ainsi un petit moment, tenant le rideau relevé d'un main distraite.

Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois lorsque ce dernier avait 10 ans, à l'occasion du Salutem Ludem annuel. Cet événement était à la fois le secret le mieux et le moins bien gardé entourant tout le gratin de Sina. Enlever des personnes au hasard, lancer les paris et les faire s'entre-tuer le plus atrocement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Tel était le principe de cet événement que personne ne voulait rater, sous aucun prétexte.

Orlock n'avait jamais su d'où venait Icare, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. A l'époque, le garçon à la chevelure d'argent était le plus jeune participant du jeu. Il paraissait faible, au bord des larmes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès le début, le Comte aux longs cheveux noirs avait parié une somme conséquente sur l'enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'il espérait en tirer quoi que ce soit, mais à cet époque il ne savait plus quoi faire de son argent. Il avait, sans surprise, était le seul à miser sur Icare.

C'est tout tremblant que le garçon s'était avancé dans l'immense arène pour la première fois, sous les rires gras de toute une assemblée aux visages masqués qui se moquaient aisément de ce spectacle grotesque. Le futur assassin rougissait sous les railleries de plus en plus oppressantes, fixant avec effroi et appréhension le pistolet amélioré. En comparaison de sa main, l'arme à feu lui semblait énorme, disproportionnée. Un enfant aussi gracieux se ferait sûrement "éliminer" dès le premier tour, s'amusait à penser le Comte.

Pourtant, dès lors que le premier coup de feu annonçant le début du combat eut retenti, le numéro 16 sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Orlock ricana en se remémorant un pareil souvenir. Un homme d'âge mûr avait pris la décision d'éliminer le gamin dès le début. Le comte se souvenait de l'expression de froideur suprême qui trônait sur le visage du garçon, tandis que ce dernier braquait l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa petite main sur le géant qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas. La balle du gros calibre partit rapidement, transperça le crâne de l'assaillant au milieu de son front, le laissant raide mort sous les acclamations du public et le regard de glace de l'enfant.

Ce n'était que le début de l'ascension sanglante d'Icare au sein du Salutem Ludum.

Orlock laissa le pan du rideau retomber, avant de disparaître dans l'une des pièces adjacente à son bureau.


End file.
